<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mistletoe by inanoldhouseinparis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28158930">Mistletoe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/inanoldhouseinparis/pseuds/inanoldhouseinparis'>inanoldhouseinparis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asexual Eskel (The Witcher), Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Established lambden, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, but important (to me), for TWO couples!, not mentioned</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:27:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,836</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28158930</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/inanoldhouseinparis/pseuds/inanoldhouseinparis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“People will be here in an hour. Are you done decorating yet?” Geralt called as he pulled the tray of ugly sweater shaped sugar cookies out of the oven. </p><p>“I’m done except for the mistletoe. I’m just deciding where to pin it up. I think this doorway. Right between the kitchen and living room. Everyone will have to go through this doorway at least twice, so we’re sure to get someone.”</p><p>----</p><p>As Jaskier left the kitchen, Geralt came back and they collided in the doorway. </p><p>"They're under the mistletoe!” Triss exclaimed. </p><p>“Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" chanted Lambert. </p><p>All the other guests joined in chanting and Geralt leaned in to give a flustered Jaskier a peck on the cheek. </p><p>Everyone cheered and Geralt walked back to the table. Jaskier went into the living room and took a moment to compose himself. He plugged in and powered on his speaker, then sat down for a moment. Why was he so flustered just from a kiss on the cheek from his roommate?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aiden/Lambert (The Witcher), Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Triss Merigold/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>161</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mistletoe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Do you think we should get mistletoe for our party?”</p><p>Geralt and Jaskier were buying decorations for a Christmas party they were throwing at their apartment. While Geralt examined a Christmas tree centerpiece, Jaskier held up a sprig of mistletoe and gestured at him with it. </p><p>“We can put it up and make a rule that if two people are under it at the same time they have to kiss."</p><p>"If you think so. But I don’t know who would enjoy that. The only people at the party who are in a relationship will be  Lambert and Aiden.”</p><p>“Awkward mistletoe kisses are a Christmas tradition! It’ll be fun. If you don’t want to be kissed, just make sure you keep your distance from people near the mistletoe.” Jaskier considered a moment then said, “I’m going to get it anyway.”</p><p>“I already said you could,” Geralt grumbled, but he took the spring from Jaskier and set it in their cart. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“People will be here in an hour. Are you done decorating yet?” Geralt called as he pulled the tray of ugly sweater shaped sugar cookies out of the oven. </p><p>“I’m done except for the mistletoe. I’m just deciding where to pin it up. I think this doorway. Right between the kitchen and living room. Everyone will have to go through this doorway at least twice, so we’re sure to get someone.”</p><p>“Sounds great, Jask,” Geralt called, then muttered under his breath, “Welcome to our party. We have the house boobie trapped.”</p><p>“It’s not a boobie trap, it’s tradition!” Jaskier replied as he walked into the kitchen. “Anyway, I’m done decorating so do you need help washing up your baking dishes or should I go ahead and shower?”</p><p>“Go shower. I got this,” Geralt answered as he started filling the sink.</p><p>“You’re the best, Geralt! This is why you're my best friend. Don’t forget to change into your ugly sweater before anyone gets here.”</p><p>Jaskier patted Geralt on his shoulder and hurried off to shower. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The party was in full swing. The carols were playing, the cider and cocoa were flowing, and the ugly sweater sugar cookie decorating contest was well underway. </p><p>"Does anyone know where my purse is?" Triss asked, without looking up from the cookie she was carefully piping frosting onto. “I want my phone so I can post a picture of these cookies.”</p><p>"I think you left it in the other room," Eskel answered.</p><p>"Do you want me to grab it?” Geralt offered. “I already finished.”</p><p>“If you don’t mind, Geralt, that would be amazing.”</p><p>“Of course."</p><p>He left to go to the living room to go fetch her purse. While he was gone, the music cut off and an electronic voice announced "powering off."</p><p>"Ah crap, my speaker died,” Jaskier said, after glancing at his phone. “I gotta go plug it in. I'll be right back. Nobody touch my cookie!” </p><p>As Jaskier left the kitchen, Geralt came back and they collided in the doorway. </p><p>"They're under the mistletoe!” Triss exclaimed. </p><p>“Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" chanted Lambert. </p><p>All the other guests joined in chanting and Geralt leaned in to give a flustered Jaskier a peck on the cheek. </p><p>Everyone cheered and Geralt walked back to the table. Jaskier went into the living room and took a moment to compose himself. He plugged in and powered on his speaker, then sat down for a moment. Why was he so flustered just from a kiss on the cheek from his roommate?</p><p>As soon as the music was back on, he walked back into the kitchen. He had to host, so he didn’t have to time be flustered. Instead, he smiled and asked his friends “are we ready to vote yet?” When everyone looked up at him, he continued. “Here’s the system. You put your cookie on a plate. Then everyone gets three chocolate kisses. You put one kiss on each of your three favorites. Whoever gets the most kisses on their plate is the winner.” </p><p>To himself, he regretted choosing kisses as the voting candy. He should have gone with the mini candy canes instead. It shouldn’t matter; a little peck on his cheek shouldn’t have thrown him off this much, but he was completely unsettled in a not exactly unpleasant way. </p><p> </p><p>After all the votes were cast and counted, Triss was the winner, with a smug Lambert coming in second. “I based mine off a sweater Aiden actually owns. It hurts my eyes every time I see it hanging in our closet.”</p><p>Aiden rolled his eyes and gave Lambert a joking shove. </p><p>“Well done, Triss. Yours really was the best,” Yennefer congratulated. Triss blushed redder than her Rudolph nose as she said thanks. </p><p>Geralt and Jaskier exchanged a look and Jaskier raised his eyebrow. </p><p> </p><p>They all moved to the living room for the Dirty Santa gift exchange. </p><p>“I’ll get the Santa’s hat to draw numbers out of. I left it in the kitchen!” Jaskier said after everyone was seated. “I’ll be right back.”</p><p>“Before we get started,” Geralt announced from next to the doorway, “ does anyone want anything to drink? More coffee, hot cocoa, or spiced cider?”</p><p>“I’ll take some more apple cider if you don’t mind, Geralt,” Yennefer answered, as she maneuvered to be seated next to Triss. </p><p>“I’ll go grab some for you.” Geralt started to head to the kitchen right as Jaskier came back with the hat full of numbered slips. Even though Geralt stepped back right away, as Jaskier stepped into the room they both ended up underneath the sprig of mistletoe, a fact that did not go unnoticed by the rest of the partygoers. </p><p>“They’re under the mistletoe again! Come on, boys. You know the rules. Let’s see a kiss!” Yennefer crowed. </p><p>Jaskier went to give Geralt a kiss on his cheek at the same time Geralt tried to kiss him on the cheek, ending with an awkward peck right on the lips. Jaskier stepped back and sputtered. Geralt ducked his head and continued his way to the kitchen. </p><p>Once again, Jaskier’s hosting duties prevented him from taking any time to think over what had just happened, but his heart was pounding and as he started to explain the rules his voice cracked. As he cleared his throat to recover, he saw the looks on everyone’s faces, ranging from Yennefer looking smug, Lambert looking amused, Eskel looking sympathetic, and Geralt looking thoughtful. </p><p>“Too much sugar always messes with my voice,” he lied by way of explanation, “Sorry about that. Hopefully, it calms down by the time we sing.”</p><p>Annoyingly, not a single person in the room looked like they believed him. </p><p> </p><p>After an unsurprisingly cutthroat game of Dirty Santa, it was time for singing carols. Triss went to get her violin from the kitchen, as Eskel returned from the bathroom. </p><p>“Oh!” Triss said in surprise as they stood together in the doorway. </p><p>“I, err, uh. Here.” Eskel gave her a chocolate kiss he had picked up from the kitchen. </p><p>“I don’t know if that counts,” Aiden drawled, with a mischievous look at Yennefer. </p><p>“It counts,” she snapped.  </p><p>“I agree,” Jaskier said to smooth things over. “We never specified what <em> type </em> of kiss.”</p><p>A blushing Triss took her seat back next to Yennefer, who subtly reached over to casually link their fingers together. </p><p>When Jaskier got out his guitar, Triss had to let go to play her violin, but she and Yen shared a look that left Triss blushing and Yennefer looking smug. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Well, it's time to clean up the wrapping paper. I'll go grab a trash bag. Everyone else," he looked at Geralt in particular, standing next to Lambert a few feet away from the doorway where the mistletoe hung, "<em> stay here." </em></p><p>He grabbed a trash bag and when he walked through the doorway he was relieved to see that Geralt had listened and was still several feet away from the doorway, well out of mistletoe range. Until Lambert gave him a mighty shove and Geralt stumbled backward into Jaskier. <em> Right under the mistletoe.  </em></p><p>“Come on let's see a real one this time,” Lambert jeered. </p><p>Geralt looked at Jaskier, took his face gently in his hands, and gave him a soft kiss on his lips. Something inside of Jaskier seemed to shift at how tender of a kiss it was, how almost reverently Geralt was holding his face. He pulled away, face aflame, and stomach churning. </p><p>"I don't see why Geralt and Jaskier should have all the fun," Aiden said, then dragged his boyfriend under the mistletoe. They shared a soft kiss and everyone cheered. Then the kiss turned a little more aggressive, with a lot more tongue, and everyone groaned and booed. </p><p>"My eyes!" Eskel yelped. </p><p>"Okay," Geralt called. "Party's over. Everybody out."</p><p>Geralt kicked out Aiden and Lambert and the rest of the guests soon followed. </p><p>As everyone filed out, Yennefer and Triss stopped in the doorway to share a shy and blushing kiss under the mistletoe before they went their separate ways for the night. </p><p>"I knew it!" Jaskier whispered to Geralt.</p><p>Geralt rolled his eyes. "We all knew it."</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Everyone had finally left, and Jaskier was beginning to wash up dishes when he heard Geralt calling him from the doorway to the living room. </p><p>“Jaskier. Come here a minute.” </p><p>Jaskier dried his hands and went to Geralt. “What is it?”</p><p>“I wanted to do this right. Do this with just us, at least one last time.”</p><p>“Do what?”</p><p>Geralt put his hands on Jaskier's hips and pulled him into the doorway. Right under the mistletoe. </p><p><em> Oh. </em> </p><p>“This is okay, right?” Geralt asked. “You want this too?”</p><p>“Yes,” Jaskier whispered, overwhelmed. </p><p>Geralt cradled Jaskier’s face gently in his hands at the same time Jaskier wrapped his arms around Geralt. Softly, so painfully softly, Geralt pressed his lips against Jaskier’s. </p><p>Geralt tasted like candy-cane and the feel of his lips against Jaskier’s felt so good, so right. It felt like the answer to a question Jaskier didn’t know he was asking. Jaskier gasped, and Geralt sucked on his bottom lip. Jaskier’s arms around Geralt tightened; he was never going to let him go. </p><p>Geralt groaned and pressed forward harder, trapping Jaskier between himself and the doorframe. Jaskier involuntarily arched towards him. </p><p>They broke apart, panting, But Geralt didn’t pull back away from Jaskier. </p><p>“I've wanted to do that for so long,” Geralt confessed. “Until tonight, I didn’t think you’d want me to.”</p><p>“Until tonight, I didn’t either. But now I don’t want to do anything else.” </p><p>“I can think of something else I might want to do.” Geralt took Jaskier’s hand and tugged him towards his bedroom.</p><p>“Just a minute.” Jaskier reached up and pulled the sprig of mistletoe off the top of the door frame. After Geralt led him to his bedroom, Jaskier pinned the spring above the headboard of Geralt’s bed. Then he lounged on the pillow and patted the bed next to him. He smiled at Geralt and said, “now come here and kiss me again.” </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>